Estaba Ahí
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Sookie ha dejado una interesada impresión en Eric en su primer encuentro que no hizo si no profundizar al realizar su primer trabajo para él. ¿Si la curiosidad mató al gato, qué le hará al vampiro?


**Estaba Ahí**

Podía decirse que Sookie Stackhouse dejó una profunda impresión en Eric, que no hacía si no confirmar la que había sentido la noche en que Bill la trajo por primera vez al Fangtasia. En un principio se notaba su ingenuidad respecto a los vampiros. Tanto que podía llamársele inexperiencia en su trato con los vampiros, como si no se habría atrevido a hablarle de aquella manera tan directa y hacerle preguntas como la de si había visto a dos muchachas. Si, refrescante inocencia.

Pureza.

Fue esa sensación por su parte la que le provocó a usar su glamour con ella pero no de una manera evidente, aunque la curiosidad por saber el tipo de ropa interior que alguien como ella pensaría que pudiera ser apropiada para un encuentro de este tipo. Podía saborear cada uno de los diferentes aromas que desprendía su cuerpo. Escuchaba la sangre siendo bombeada por su fuerte corazón, como se mordía el interior de su labio y tragaba saliva por los nervios. ¿Y qué decir del acaloramiento en su sexo?

Pero ella lo único que hacía era ponerse cada vez más nerviosa y no fue hasta que Bill le avisó sobre la redada que, en el aparcamiento, Sookie le confesase que era una telépata. Eric sintió una sonrisa que no se formó en sus labios al recordar el tono que usó ella cuando le dijo que ya había _tenido_ a uno en el pasado.

Si no fuera porque se presentó este robo, Eric estaba seguro de que él mismo habría provocado algún incidente para que resultase necesaria la ayuda de Sookie para resolverlo. Pero no fue necesario y eso solamente podía significar que es bueno el estar cerca de Sookie Stackhouse.

El encuentro no fue tal y como había podido esperar que fuera. Fue mucho mejor. Interesante y sangriento. Incluso ahora se preguntaba por qué no mató a todos los demás y tomar a Sookie allí mismo. ¿Qué diferencia había entre matar a un vampiro y matar a tres? Solamente hacía mayor el pago de la multa al mediador.

Pero se contuvo y, tal vez, fue al ver lo bien que se desenvolvió Sookie con la situación que se había formado. Sangrienta situación con ella cubierta de sangre, que también llegó a tomar sin querer, luego de que hubiera que matar a un vampiro para salvarla. Porque a eso se reducía todo esto.

Mató a Long Shadow para salvar la vida de Sookie Stackhouse.

La verdad era que se trataba de un pensamiento interesante al que tendría que ofrecerle bastante atención. Tanta que solamente le apeteció follarse a Ginger durante doscientos quince minutos. Y sin morderle en ningún momento del acto. Algo que a la chica no le gustó para nada, aunque el sexo, en cierta parte, lo compensaba.

Pam se encontraba frente al escritorio de Eric viendo para él allí sentado, sumido en sus pensamientos, en lo que algunos considerarían su trono, aunque solamente fuera una cómoda silla, completamente desnudo.

—¿Puede saberse qué te dio para matarle?— le preguntó con voz calmada pero afilada—. Cierto que la chica tiene su punto, y lo de la telepatía es curioso, pero no hay ningún humano por el que merezca matar. No, olvida lo de merecer. Ninguno vale el tener que matar a un vampiro.

—¿Le otorgué la verdadera muerte por ella?

—¿No es así? Podías haber esperado a que la matara, como si eso no dejase más claro su culpabilidad en el robo, o detenerle antes de que incluso atacase— Pam se había cruzado de brazos pero no apartaba su mirada de Eric—. Si lo que querías es ver como devoran a una chica sobre tu escritorio haberlo dicho porque te lo podría haber preparado.

—Logró defenderse a pesar del enemigo al que se enfrentaba.

Pam rodó los ojos.

—Si, una preciosidad. Logró que casi le arrancase el brazo en vez del cuello. Y ahora, por su culpa, te meterás en un buen problema por matarle.

—La única reacción será que el mediador podrá regalarse unos gemelos.

—¿Recién nacidos?— preguntó Pam—. Ya ni me acuerdo de sus gustos.

Eric pareció sumirse en sus propios pensamientos y Pam supo que era la señal para dejarle a solas con ellos. No es que normalmente tuviera pensamientos profundos pero, de vez en cuando, tenía estos momentos y, si no pedía su presencia, lo mejor era dejarle enfrentarse a ellos por su propia cuenta.

Si, el olor de Sookie se sentía en el ambiente y totalmente diferente al que tenía en su presentación. Eso solamente significaba que Bill había hecho las preparaciones pertinentes para dejar claro que ella era suya. Aunque Eric tenía la impresión de que Sookie no era de esas chicas que gustaban de semejante título.

No, Sookie no pertenecía a nadie salvo a si misma.

Lo malo era que Bill ya le habría hecho probar de su sangre y esa era una ventaja que Eric no permitiría que existiese durante mucho tiempo. Hay maneras y _maneras_ de hacer que alguien tome de tu sangre a pesar de saber lo que sucedería si lo hicieras y todas las advertencias que Bill le hubiera dicho.

Por supuesto que no la engañaría para que bebiese de su sangre, o no la engañaría del todo, pero si que buscaría la manera para averiguar hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por él. Sí, Eric ya estaba planeando varios posibles escenarios en los que conseguir estos dos objetivos primordiales.

Saber dónde se ve Sookie con respecto a él, como se siente, y hacer que tome de su sangre sin obligarla a ello de ninguna manera. No, no la engañaría, ni la obligaría. Ella misma tendría que tomar la decisión y comprobar si el hacerlo, tomar su sangre, vale el riesgo que conlleva el beberla.

Sookie, no obstante, había dejado muy claro que era alguien muy a tener en cuenta. Inteligente, hermosa y capaz. Además de que tenía razón…

_Voy a tener que cambiar la alfombra._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Para todos aquellos que han leído la primera novela de la serie **The Southern Vampire Mysteries**, sabrán dónde localizar esta escena en **Dead Until Dark** luego del primer encargo realizado por Sookie para Eric.

Me encantó mucho el comentario de la alfombra y la posibilidad de que Eric se hubiera quedado con el mismo. Hey, está atento a todo lo que dice y hace Sookie.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

¿El título del fic? Bueno, podría haber sido la respuesta de Eric a la pregunta de Pam de por qué mató a Long Shadow. "Estaba ahí". Pero queda ahí en el aire. También podía ser porque tenía a mano una estaca y le apeteció usarla. Pero me gusta el hecho de que hubiera esperado antes de salvar a Sookie. Pudo comprobar la fuerza, que no física, de Sookie y, además, su reacción al haber probado sangre de vampiro.

Nada de lo que hace Eric es casualidad y siempre con un buen motivo.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
